borderrhetoricsfandomcom-20200214-history
Drug Wars and Militarization on the Border
By: Melissa Segovia 'Introduction to ''Militarization Militarization of any state affect all those around, specifically those at the border regions of the state. Such has been said of the US-Mexican Border and the militarization that is necessary due to the drug cartel or drug wars. Militarization is not easily defined, but is at need for a higher policing area, with military strength and power or powers because of threats of terrorism. Popular media has not done anything more than attributed to the negative connotation or discourse of the US-Mexican Border. Different avenues have both delivered and fed to the ongoing drug wars for over thirty years. The rise of the ideologies of the border have been largely impacted by popular media and thus grafted the images in the minds of US citizens looking for answers heavily endorsing any means necessary. The significance of comprehending militarization is due to the level of magnitude an outcome will result in due to the discourse of the matters at hand: 1. excessive flooding of immigrants due to the nature of the state of their native countries 2. misconceptions or invalid arguments of the actions of purpose of immigrants (i.e. immigrants are drug cartel) and 3. the reverse negative effects between the people of a nation, state, locale, or community because of the rhetoric bigotry, "illegals," "aliens," "them". The significance of awareness of such discussions made by those specifically in a position of power. With rising arguments for and against heightened militarization; protests have arisen regarding the heavy Border Patrol and turning Border towns into war zones. 'Summary ' Drug-trafficking has been strongly associated with immigration. "Mexican drug trafficking organizations are the major suppliers and key producers of most illegal drugs smuggled into the United States across the Southwest border (SWB)" (Finklea 1). The bordering towns only get caught up in the way since unfortunately, the increase in violence has spilled over into the United States. "The violence that has plagued Mexico has been directed toward several groups: competing drug trafficking organizations vying for territory, Mexican security forces, government officials, and those indebted to traffickers" (14). The crimes become violent and involve assault, robbery, kidnapping and homicide. While we see the strength of the drug cartel and find the images portrayed through media, there is no real proof of the immensity and dangers that carry over such as those in bordering areas. The strength grown through cartels in these areas were not born over night, but rather were born under an "authoritarian regime that controlled, protected, or tolerated them" (Dube 400). As the state lost control, it lost stability. With the drug cartel's acts of violence serious civic and human rights have been wronged including violations against those of hispanic decent. 'Media on ''Militarization and the Drug Cartel Warning: Some of the information or media on this page is explicit in nature. Mexico's 49 Headless Bodies [Fatal Border Shooting 1]] Chilling cartel-like warnings with Hanging mannequins found on Texas Billboards http://www.pbs.org/frontlineworld/watch/player.html?pkg=704_crimes&seg=1&mod=0 MS 13 http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=SZZu8q9pTHk Zetas http://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_embedded&v=fa_UaQozW8E#t=0 Violence Getting Worse Texas Border Smuggling Routes http://www.usborderpatrol.com/TexasSmugglingRoutes.jpg